Revealed
by AnimeMistress16
Summary: What happens when Yusuke gets infected by a form of truth serm accidently by Kurama? And what does his deepest desire have to do with a certain three eyed fire demon? Read and Review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kurama and Yusuke were hanging out in Kurama's room. Kurama had a new plant he was working on.

"Yusuke watch out!" Kurama was trying to get Yusuke to avoid a blue mist coming out from one of his plants. It was too late Yusuke had already breathed it all in.

"What (cough) was that?" Yusuke got his breathing back under control.

"That was the main ingredient of a truth serum I was working on. Unlike the serum it's self it doesn't make you tell the truth but act upon your deepest desires. Basically things you would never bring yourself to do you'll do it." Kurama ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"So let me get this straight? If I want to I don't know kill someone I will?" Yusuke freaked.

"Yes." Kurama was getting more and more cautious of Yusuke.

"Great. How long will this thing last?" Yusuke was confused at the moment.

"Around forty-eight hours." Kurama closed his eyes out of frustration.

"No fucking way Kurama. Do you know how much trouble I could get in? How many things I could be permanently humiliated by." Yusuke screamed.

"I am terribly sorry Yusuke. Just try to avoid temptation." Kurama gave a nervous laughter.

"Try to avoid temptation my ass." Yusuke muttered as he walked out the house.

"Oh there you are Yusuke." Keiko came up to him. Yusuke was a bit far from Kurama's house.

"Hey Keiko." Yusuke really didn't want to put his foot in his mouth.

"So Yusuke what should we do on our date tomorrow?" Keiko began walking beside Yusuke.

"I love someone else." Yusuke blurted out and immediately covered his mouth.

"You what?" Keiko was hurt but mostly furious.

"I love someone else." Yusuke kept putting his foot in his mouth.

"Since when?" Keiko asked.

"Since my first case as spirit detective. I've got to go." Yusuke quickly walked away before revealing who with.

"Hey Urameshi I just ran into Keiko. How could you cheat?" Kuwabara grabbed him by the collar.

"I didn't cheat we haven't even done anything!" Yusuke punched Kuwabara harder than he's ever done in the past.

"Hey Genkai can I stay here for awhile?" Yusuke sat across from her at the table.

"Give me one good reason why I should let." Genkai took a sip of tea. Yusuke told her what happened earlier at Kurama's house. "Fine I suppose you can stay here."

"Thanks grandma." Yusuke got up and went to an empty room. During the night Yusuke felt the presence of a certain three eyed fire demon.

"What do you want Yusuke?" Hiei felt the former spirit detective behind him.

"Can't I just say hi to an old friend?" Yusuke retorted.

"We aren't friends." Hiei turned around to face Yusuke.

"Ah you're hurting my feelings." Yusuke was being overly sarcastic.

"Shut up." Hiei growled.

"Make me." Yusuke took a step forward.

"Are you testing me?" Hiei challenge.

"Maybe." Yusuke and Hiei were only centimeters apart. Yusuke did something that shocked and confused the fire demon. Yusuke grabbed Hiei and lifted him into a passionate kiss. Hiei's eyes were wide open. Before Yusuke knew anything he felt the fire demon's fist crash into his face. Hard.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hiei shouted.

"Damn you Kurama." Yusuke whispered to himself.

"What?" Hiei was ready to punch Yusuke again. Yusuke grabbed Hiei wrist and pulled him down. Yusuke settled on top of Hiei. Once Yusuke had him trapped he planted another kiss on the fire demons lips. Hiei struggled put finally broke free.

"Sorry about that."Yusuke was still on top of Hiei.

"Get the hell off of me." Hiei was downright pissed off.

"No." Yusuke once again captured Hiei lips with his own. Yusuke was able to gain some control and remove himself from the fire demon. Hiei's head was spinning, not knowing what to think or do. Hiei would never admit it but he was concerned about Yusuke's state of mind. Hiei secretly thought of Yusuke as a friend. Hiei silently left not wanting to approach the former detective at the moment. All of this happened in front of a certain fire demon's sister.

"Um Hiei." Yukina found Hiei in a tree in Genkai's forest the next morning.

"What?" Hiei said it the best he could without sounding annoyed.

"I saw you and Yusuke last night." Yukina was being coy.

"Don't ever mention it to anyone." Hiei was about to leave.

"Don't go brother!" Yukina called out. Hiei froze dead in his tracks.

"Who told you?" Hiei came down from the tree and was face to face with his sister.

"Mother's friend Ree described you to me. I realized it was you. I've known since before the Dark tournament." Yukina looked down.

"Why are you just now saying something?" Hiei questioned.

"Well why didn't you say anything you knew before?" Yukina waited for a response.

"That's not important." Hiei said.

"I think you should go talk to Yusuke. I heard from Genkai Yusuke was visiting Kurama and got it with some sort of truth serum ingredient. It makes him act on his deepest desires, things he would never do." Yukina informed.

"No." Hiei turned around to leave.

"Please for me brother." Yukina pleaded with big innocent eyes.

"Fine." Hiei couldn't turn down his sister no matter how badly he wanted to.

"Why are you back huh Hiei?" Yusuke was in his room and didn't turn around fearing what he might do.

"I heard about what happened at Kurama's house. Now tell me why did you kiss me?" Hiei stood waiting for a response.

"I love you." Yusuke muttered in a low voice. Hiei stood there wondering how to respond.

"Since?" Hiei finally asked.

"My first case as spirit detective."

"You where never going to tell me?" Hiei appeared in front of Yusuke.

"Well damn Hiei it's not something you blurt out." Yusuke yelled.

"Yeah and forcing someone into a kiss is just as good." Hiei rebutted.

"So why are you here huh?" Yusuke wanted this awkward conversation to done and over with.

"Not sure." Yusuke looked up at that moment. Unable to control himself jumped on top of Hiei.

"Alright…." Kuwabara opened the door to Yusuke's room. Botan, Koenma, Keiko, Shizuru, Kurama, Genkai and Yukina were there also. Everyone except for Yukina stood there pale, speechless, and mouths on the floor. Yusuke and Hiei were naked in Yusuke's bed. Their clothes were everywhere. Both men were unconscious at the time. Yukina removed Kuwabara's hand from the door and closed the door.

"Dear God. I'm going to be sick." Kuwabara ran to the nearest bathroom.

"Well that explains a lot about Yusuke." Keiko finally spoke.

"H-how so?" Botan stuttered.

"Well Yusuke always preferred to do it from behind whenever we did it." Keiko mentioned.

"You don't say?" Shizuru unsteadily put a cigarette into her mouth.

"Where have you been from the past two days?" Mukuro questioned when Hiei got back.

"Out. Just so you know I'll be doing this very often from now on." Hiei put his feet on the table and smirked.


End file.
